1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle headlamp that is capable of causing light from a semiconductor-type light source to be incident to a lens, illuminating the incident light from the lens forward of a vehicle, as a predetermined light distribution pattern, and switching the light distribution pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle headlamp of such type is conventionally known (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-113732). Hereinafter, the conventional vehicle headlamp will be described.
A conventional vehicle headlamp is provided with: a light source; a lens; a first reflection surface configured to rotate around a rotary shaft; and a second reflection surface. In addition, the conventional vehicle headlamp is provided in such a manner that when the first reflection surface rotates and is positioned in a released location, light from the light source is transmitted through the lens, and the transmitted light is illuminated forward of a vehicle, as a light distribution pattern for passing beam. Alternatively, when the first reflection surface rotates and is positioned in a light shading location, the light from the light source is reflected on the first reflection surface, the reflected light is reflected on the second reflection surface and then the thus reflected light is illuminated forward of the vehicle, as a light distribution pattern for cruising beam.
In such a vehicle headlamp, it is important to reduce dispersion in relative position between a semiconductor-type light source and a light control member and then reduce dispersion in light distribution pattern. However, in the conventional vehicle headlamp, no consideration has been taken as to means for reducing dispersion in relative position between the light source (the semiconductor-type light source) and the first reflection surface and the second reflection surface (the light control member).